Alexander Aaron (Earth-616)
God of Fear, God of Dread | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly / ; Amatsu-Mikaboshi | Relatives = Ares (father, deceased); unnamed mother; Phobos, Deimos, Phlegyras, Oenomaus, Tereus, Cycnus, Thestius, Diomedes (half-brothers); Warrior Woman, Harmonia (Earth-616), Alcippe, Antiope, Penthesilea (half-sisters); Zeus (paternal grandfather); Hera (paternal grandmother); Hercules (half-uncle); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nick Fury's Safehouse, formerly the Bronx, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'1" | Weight = 95 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secret Agent, Adventurer, God of Fear | Education = | Origin = Olympian/human hybrid became a God after drinking Mikaboshi's blood | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Gehenna, New Zealand | Creators = Michael Avon Oeming; Travel Foreman | First = Ares #1 | Death = Secret Warriors #22 | HistoryText = Early Life Alexander Aaron is the son of Ares the Olympian god of war and a mortal woman. Ares attempted to raise him in a mortal life in a mortal world. Chaos War However, Amatsu-Mikaboshi kidnapped Alex and trained him to be an expert swordsman for an assault on Olympus. Zeus and Ares both managed to eliminate the brainwashing, which in turn wiped away his skills. Secret Warriors As a member of the "Secret Warriors" he was given the code name Phobos and was trained alongside Stonewall (Jerry Sledge), Hellfire, Yo Yo Rodriguez, and Sebastian Druid. One of the first missions was to take out the Dard'van the religious sect of the Skrulls leading the invasion. They work with the remaining heroes not replaced by Skrulls. J.T. and the team have a final showdown with the Skrulls in Central Park . The heroes win and the Skrulls are banished from Earth. After the battle J.T. and the team struggle to deal with the fallout of the invasion. Hydra Fury's Secret Warriors are sent to an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Texas to observe activity there. They discover Hydra operatives there. In defiance of their orders to observe only, Slingshot, The Druid, and Stonewall engage the terrorists. After joining the team, Phobos bonded with the others over dinner and told them their futures. Among the predictions he made were Slingshot losing her arms, and the death of Hellfire. Despite telling Hellfire that he was going to die, they became friends. When the Secret Warriors arrived to the Red Worm, they see a revived Gorgon executing agents, they attack and even Phobos is unable to use his powers against him, but they are able to escape. J.T. Slade went through Fury's stuff, but was found by Phobos. Instead of stopping him, he helped him. They both manage to find were Fury keeps his Life-Model Decoy. When J.T. and Phobos were on monitor duty. Then they intercept a message from Black Widow, requesting immediate extraction much to their joy. The team are attacked by the Dark Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R.. But working together they are able to escape. Judged by the Gods A story is told a conflict ages ago between both Olympians and Japanese gods. Zeus and Amatsu-Mikaboshi both asked a blind blacksmith to forge weapons for them. Thus, the blacksmith forged the swords Godkiller and Grasscutter respectively for the two gods. The latter was given to Alexander, aka Phobos, which he used to kill his father Ares. He managed to get around the brainwashing Mikaboshi inflicted on him and realized what he had done.Eleven months later in Burkina Faso, Phobos and Alex debate over the issues of war, good and evil and honor. The scenes flash through Ares' exploits with the Mighty Avengers, before Phobos saw his father with the Dark Avengers. NFury meets with Ares, asking for his help in breaking into Avengers Tower. In exchange, he promises the God of War to bring his son for judgement before the other gods. He does and Ares brings his son to another plane of existence, where he is given back his samurai armor and Grasscutter, stained with Ares' blood. Phobos is told that he will be judged before Balder the Brave, Hera and Quetzalcoatl. He is eventually found worthy of the title God of Fear because he showed none.As the gods celebrate, Ares tells Phobos that he is not a god or demigod. To become a true god, his son must die so that he may one day be reborn. Siege The team helped Fury and the other heroes during the Siege of Asgard. Death and Elysium On the same mission that Hellfire died, Phobos was slain in battle against the Gorgon and went to Elysium. He was reunited with his proud father in the afterlife. Due to his godly nature he will, no doubt, return some day. | Powers = Empathic Fear Generation: Alex can cause fear in others by looking into their eyes. Precognition: Alex has displayed the ability of precognition. Gifted Intellect: Alex is highly intelligent for a child. Olympian Heritage: As the child of an Olympian god, Alex will presumably have all the powers of an Olympian god upon reaching maturity. It is unknown at what level those powers manifest in a child. ' Expert Swordsman (formerly)': Amatsu-Mikaboshi trained him to be an excellent swordsman, after the brainwashing was lifted he lost this skill. | Abilities = | Strength = Olympian child | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = formerly Grasscutter Sword | Notes = * The Olympian god Phobos is a separate entity, and was killed during Mikaboshi's assault on Mount Olympus. * His relationship with his father seemed strained. * Alex is shown to be very proficient with videogames, but only chooses to play in multiplayer modes partly due to his divine powers (he states it is too easy to play against the CPU, because he feels like he knows what it will do). * Although being an Olympian/human hybrid, Alex isn't a demigod: He was born a human, elevated to God after drinking Mikaboshi's blood. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Phobos_%28Marvel_Comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Precogs Category:Empaths Category:Human/Olympian Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:Fear Deities